Literary Prose Class Presentations
You can chose a name for your groups, create a page for it with the names/ usernames of the members. You can even make a page for each member. Group Blue SkyGroup blue sky ﻿ Sir Thomas More Maryam Kheirandish, Ghazaleh Hosseinvand, Khadijeh Pouraziz & Somayeh Chegini ExPeRiEnCe! Francis Bacon Group Members: Ayda A'zimi, Tahmineh '''F'arhat, Marzieh 'K'amyabi, Fatemeh 'K'arimi, Maliheh 'N'aji Sense John Locke The members: : Zohre Babazadeh-Azade Emadi-Razieh Rostami-Zahra Teymouri ' '﻿3 Dandelions' '﻿Members: ' ' Reyhandokht Bisadi,Zeinab Gholami,Yegane Rezakhani''' ﻿''' '''﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Jonathan Swift Genre and mode (style) Jonathan Swift, the Anglo-Irish satirist, essayist, political pamphleteer, poet and cleric, is probably the foremost prose satirist in the English language, and is less well known (or let’s say studied) for his poetry. He is known for being a master of two styles of satire: the Horatian and Juvenalian styles.  Satire Satire (from the Latin satura, meaning "dish of mixed fruits"): applied to any work of literature or art whose objective is ridicule. The Artistic Form in which human or individual vices, folly, abuses, or shortcomings are held up to censure by means of ridicule, derision, burlesque, irony, or other methods, sometimes with an intent to bring about improvement. What is the Horatian Satire? To Horace (Quintus Horatius Flaccus 65-8BCE, the Roman poet), the satirist is an urbane man of the world who sees folly everywhere but is moved to gentle laughter rather than to rage. Horatian satire, often contrasted with the bitterness of Juvenalian satire, is a more indulgent, tolerant treatment of human inconsistencies and follies, ironically amused rather than outraged. What is the Juvenalian satire? Juvenalian satire, written in the manner of the Roman poet Juvenal (Decimus Junius Juvenalis, c. 65 AD-c.135), is the kind of satire that bitterly condemns human vice and folly. In fact, Juvenal's satirist is an upright man who is horrified and angered by corruption. In contrast with the Horation satire, Juvenalian is harsher, more pointed, and often attacks particular people with an invective attack.  Swift and “The Style”: "Proper words in proper places." Other writers agree: that wise guy of English prose, Jonathan Swift, knew a thing or two about good style: • Swift's style is, in its line, perfect; the manner is a complete expression of the matter, the terms appropriate, and the artifice concealed. It is simplicity in the true sense of the word. (Samuel Coleridge, "Lecture on Style," 1818) • Swift, the greatest writer of English prose, and the greatest man who has ever written great English prose. (T.S. Eliot, The Varieties of Metaphysical Poetry, 1926) So when the author of Gulliver's Travels and "A Modest Proposal" offers some free advice on writing, we probably ought to pay attention. Swift’s famous definition of style as: "Proper words in proper places." Short and sweet. But then, we might ask, who's to say what's "proper"? And just what does Swift's maxim really mean? Swift's cryptic definition of style appears in the essay "Letter to a Young Gentleman Lately Entered Into Holy Orders" (1721). There he identifies clarity, directness, and freshness of expression as the chief qualities of a "proper" style: “And truly, as they say a man is known by his company, so it should seem that a man's company may be known by his means of expressing himself, either in public assemblies or private conversations. It would be endless to run over the several defects of style among us.” … “Two things I will just warn you against: the first is, the frequency of flat unnecessary epithets; and the other is, the folly of using old threadbare phrases, which will often make you go out of your way to find and apply them, are nauseous to rational hearers, and will seldom express your meaning as well as your own natural words. …When a man's thoughts are clear, the properest words will generally offer themselves first, and his own judgment will direct him in what order to place them so as they may be best understood. Where men err against this method, it is usually on purpose, and to show their learning, their oratory, their politeness, or their knowledge of the world. In short, that simplicity without which no human performance can arrive to any great perfection is nowhere more eminently useful than in this. Always think of your audience, Swift advises, and don't baffle them with "obscure terms" and "hard words." Sound advice, right? But keeping it simple--putting "proper words in proper places"--is a lot harder than it sounds. As Sir Walter Scott once said, "Swift's style seems so simple that one would think any child might write as he does, and yet if we try we find to our despair that it is impossible" (quoted in The Cambridge History of English and American Literature). '' :)Sweet Dreams:) Mary Wollstonecraft Group members: Somayeh Fathali, Marzieh Lalehdashti, Mahsa Arianpouya, Manijheh Darayi, Mahbubeh Taghavi. Thoreau Zeinab Amiri-Tanaz Jhani-BaharehAdabkhah Group Seven Group Eight